


A Break from Routine

by J____J



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Idk what happened, This was supposed to be smut but I accidentally wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J____J/pseuds/J____J
Summary: Jihyo had a bad day and being the good girlfriend that you are, you decide to cheer her up.





	A Break from Routine

Jihyo was comfortable with her routines, so much so that one could actually say that she loved it. She liked waking up at 6:00am, getting a quick workout done in the comfort of the gym just below your shared apartment. She would get back by 7:00am all sweaty and sore but happy. You tried explaining the science side of why she felt a certain sense of calm and contentment after exercising but she would just scrunch her nose up and giggle - lost in all the science mumbo jumbo you spewed. Nonetheless, she would kiss you on the tip of your nose and thank you commenting that you looked really cute when you talk about something you are interested and passionate about. These off-handed, silly, cute, and borderline flirty comments would sometimes start a chaste make out session in the middle of your kitchen with you wrapping your arms around the girl you love trying to show her what other words cannot but Jihyo has this certain power over you and before you know it both of you are panting and out of breath. But most of the time you settle for a quick slap on her finely shaped bottom complemented with an eye roll saying that she should stop acting cute if she didn’t want to be late for work. She’s been late because of you way too many times to not take your warning seriously so she walks past you and into the bathroom while you start making breakfast for the two of you.

By the time she gets out of your room ready for what her busy day holds, so is her breakfast. You never let her leave the apartment without eating because you know she’s going to forget to eat because of how busy she is in the office. You take it upon yourself to always make sure that she eats breakfast before starting her day. Before you, breakfast was a foreign concept to Jihyo. But by the time you two were getting serious enough that she could spend the night over at your place, breakfast before work was something you both had to talk about. “What do you mean you don’t want to eat anything before leaving?” She shrugs and says, “I’ve always lived alone, you know. Coffee is fine.” “Yeah babe, it is fine but it isn’t breakfast.” She was opposed to it at first, saying that it completely messes up her schedule, “and baby, you know how much I love my schedule.” But you weren’t hearing it. After some weeks of experimenting what was quick enough for her crazily plotted out routine, nutritious enough for her body, and delicious enough for her tastebuds, you both finally figured out the perfect meal. Rolled oats with plain yogurt and whatever fruit was in season. She adores coffee (two sugars, no milk) and admits, with much coaxing from you that it does pair with breakfast really well.

It’s 8:15am as she sits on her stool by the kitchen counter. You have a dining table but after a long explanation on how setting the food on the dining table knocks 2 minutes out of the time she could spend kissing you before getting up for the morning, you indulge your girlfriend’s decision to eat breakfast on the kitchen counter. She thanks you for breakfast and you both eat together. The company driver picks her up at 8:40 every day so by 8:35am she has to be giving you good bye kisses and reminders on what time she’s coming home and whatever errands you both need to do for the week. This was your morning routine with Jihyo. Maybe some people would say that it is too structured, too rigid, or too strict but it works for you guys. You both love it.

When she leaves, you clean a bit and start on your day. You workout too but the perks of you working from home is that instead of there being a specific time that you have to actually exercise, there is a window of time that you can do it and your schedule for today permits you to workout for an hour in the 1:00pm-4:00pm window. You get your work done smoothly - sending your perfectly researched and written scholarly papers to your colleagues, reading some new journals, and peer-editing soon-to-be published articles. You answer emails, workout, take a shower, and read a book. As you flip to the last page of this mystery-thriller you’ve been reading, your phone rings. It startles you but you look to the caller ID and your annoyance melts away. It’s Jihyo. “Hey, you. How’s work going?” You heard a long sigh from the other line. “Everything is so hectic today. Shoots were delayed. One of the models was a no-show. I almost had to step in the shoot myself-“ “Oh no, babe, the schedule,” you answer teasingly. “Are you making fun of me?” her voiced laced with both annoyance and a hint of amusement. You can imagine her pouting giving you puppy dog eyes and you giggle at the thought. She may be a scary figure of authority in her company but she was your baby. “Mmm, never. I love you, baby. Come home. I know exactly what’ll cheer you up.” She sighs again but this was different from the first one - not filled with exasperation but with longing and love. “One more hour. Can you wait for me?” You confidently answer, “Always, love.” 

In the time that you’ve dated Jihyo, you’ve noticed that nothing cheers her up more than a good bath and an even better meal. That’s exactly what you plan on doing to cheer her up. Jihyo’s really particular when it comes to a lot of things and that includes what kind of bath scent and food she likes. Not knowing the extent of how bad her day was, you go with the classic lavender and thyme bath bomb and spaghetti. Jihyo may seem like a complicated woman and that is true. But she isn’t complicated because she wants complex things. What people who do not know her well enough don’t understand is that she has specific tastes for simple yet finely done things. Spaghetti is the easiest thing to make and Jihyo loves it precisely because of the simplicity and the potential that it has to become something more than what it is. Much like Jihyo herself. She’s a self-made woman and that is one of the many things that you admire about her. She worked her way up. When people ask her how she did it, she answers with a confident smile, “Hard work. Nothing more, nothing less.” and you know that to be true because you were a witness to it. And even if sometimes you tease her because of how seriously she takes her schedule and her routines, you understand how important it is to her because she budgets her time down to the last second deciding what it is in life that she wants to commit to. 

While thinking about how much you love and admire your girlfriend, you start cooking by making the red sauce. You sauté some onions in olive oil and wait for it to become translucent and add in a bay leaf and a can of crushed red tomatoes. You make a mental note of buying tomatoes tomorrow. You add salt and pepper and wait for it to simmer. You add some of your herbs and spices that enhance the flavor of the tomatoes and onions. While the sauce is simmering, you check the time on your phone. Forty minutes since Jihyo called. Since it takes twenty minutes to get here from her office, this means that you have another forty minutes before she comes home. Your phone rings again and it’s Jihyo. Before you can say hello she says, “Babe, I’m ten minutes away from home. I left work early. I was too annoyed at everyone.” Yikes. Her bad days seems worse than you expected. “Alright, baby. I’m just about to boil the pasta and prepare your bath.” She hums quietly and whispers, “You are way too good to me. I love you.” You scratch your nape, “Ahh, nothing’s too good for you, babe. I love you.”

You internally freak out because you don’t think pasta and a bath is going to cheer her up from her bad day but with no time left to think of anything else, you just decide to do these simple labors of love with finesse and hope Jihyo appreciates your effort. You take out a pot and fill it with water. It boils, and you drop pasta good for three servings knowing well that despite her tight body, Jihyo eats well enough for two. While the pasta softens, you fill up the tub and as you drop the bath bomb, your apartment door creaks open. You shout, “Am in the bathroom! Wanna watch the bath bomb dissolve?” You hear quick footsteps and turn your back as you see the girl of your dreams, and luckily, your reality walk into the bathroom. “Hey, baby.” You envelope her in your arms as you notice that her shoulders are slumped down. You stand there for a good minute and kiss her forehead. You hold her hand and both walk out to the kitchen. The pasta has softened. You both work wordlessly as she hands you the strainer. You drain the pasta water, save a little bit for the sauce and mix the noodles in. 

The pasta is pretty much done and you think that the bath bomb has pretty much dissolved completely so you lead her again to the bathroom. You lift her chin up and say, “Bad day?” She nods with a pout and you kiss her again on the forehead and say, “Let me try to make it better.” You unbutton her top. Looking into her eyes as you move from one button to the next. You slip her shirt from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. You wrap her in your arms again but this time it’s to unzip her skirt. She gasps when you unzip her skirt and kiss her neck at the same time. “Babe, I’m tired.” She sighs but she puts her hands on your head seemingly urging you to continue the onslaught to her neck. You giggle against her neck and say, “Mmm, I know. I’m only taking off your clothes so that you can take a bath. Quit having dirty thoughts.” She playfully slaps your shoulder. You smile at her and she smiles back, albeit a tired one. You say, “Okay, you take off your underwear and get in the tub. I’ll get us food so you can eat, take a bath, and tell me about your day.” You turn to head to the kitchen but she grabs your wrist and pulls you into a hug and plants a chaste kiss to your lips. “Thank you, love.” You smile against the kiss.

You get the both of you some dinner and get back to the bathroom. You use the chair Jihyo uses for her vanity and set it across the tub. You set Jihyo’s plate on that platform you got her that you can put across the tub. It was advertised as something you could put your electronic devices on so you could watch and take a bath at the same time but you and Jihyo use it as a makeshift table so you can eat, talk, and bathe all at the same time. After a few spoonfuls of pasta, you break the silence, “So, do you wanna talk about it?” She shakes her head and says, “No, I might just get pissed again. I’ll tell you in the morning. Tell me about your day instead.” “Well, I finished giving my comments on this new article on the rise and fall of democracy in the global south.” “Oh, the one the eager young one wrote?” You chuckle. “Yeah, Kyung is relentless. Her commentary on the institutions that shaped those states are crazy, to say the least.” “Good crazy or bad crazy?” she raises her eyebrows. She knows about the love-hate academic relationship you have with Kyung. Jihyo thinks it’s cute how you get so riled up when you talk about your own and Kyung’s different opinions on your circles of interest. “Good crazy. Makes me think about all the things I’ve written.” She finishes her food and closes her eyes. “Hmm. Sounds like you had an eventful day.” 

“Yeah. I also went to the gym.” She opens her eyes at this statement. “Oh?” “Yeah, someone hit on me.” You raise your eyebrows teasingly. Jihyo laughs. “Yeah, right.” “It’s true!” You say exasperatedly. “I was running on the tread and after my workout, this girl (IN REALLY SHORT SHORTS!),” you exclaim. “Walked up to me and said, ‘Oh, I’ve never seen you around before. Do you come here often?’” She looks at you not believing anything you said but decides to indulge you because she knows you’re just trying to cheer her up. “Oh yeah, and what did you say?” 

“I said, ‘Yeah. My girlfriend and I live on the 16th floor.” You smirk proudly. “Wait, so this really happened?” You laugh and say, “Yeah! I told you. This happened. Why would I make this up?” She shakes her head and laughs along with you, a genuine melodious laugh you know she only makes when she really thinks something is funny. “I don’t know! Maybe you just want me to think you still got it.” You shake your head at her. You look at the clock and realize you’ve both been there for 40 minutes, just eating and laughing with each other. She catches you looking at the clock and comes to the same realization. “Babe, can you hand me a towel? I think I’m good.” You hand her your green fluffy towel and hold it out for her. When she gets out of the tub you can’t help but drink in the sight of your naked girlfriend. Your eyes travel from her feet, to her toned calves, thick thighs, slender waist, perfectly round breasts, and neck. You’ve been with Jihyo for 3 years now but every time you see her body it just sends jolts down to your tummy. You know that she’s tired and you scold yourself and say, “Now is not the time to be thinking of Jihyo THAT way. She’s tired for fuck’s sake.” but it doesn’t help that she’s glistening and wet and beautiful and everything you’ve wanted and more. You gulp unconsciously and cough when you realize you’ve been staring at her for way too long than necessary. But while you were having an internal dialogue on whether to ravage Jihyo’s body or not, Jihyo was staring at you too. The intensity in your eyes coupled with how sweet you’ve been today fills her with desire and a certain feeling descending to her groin. She smiles at you when you wrap her in your favorite towel. She whispers in your ear and says, “Thank you.” Her breath tickles you ear and you’re clearly flustered and red and you grunt a low, “you’re welcome” as you get both plates and head towards the kitchen to clean up. 

While loading up the dishwasher, you rest your hands on the counter. “She is tired. You have to let her rest. Now isn’t the time for sexy time. She probably doesn’t want to. She is tired.” “Yeah but she wouldn’t need to do anything. I would literally eat her out. She doesn’t have to return the favor. I just want to eat her.” “Yes, but she is tired. She is-“ Your mental dialogue is again disrupted when you feel arms wrap around your waist. Jihyo nuzzles your back and says, “You okay there, champ? You look like you’re thinking of something important.” You sensed a hint of teasing in Jihyo’s tone and that’s when you know she knows what you’re thinking. “I’m fine, baby. Just happy that you’re feeling better.” You turn around and see Jihyo in one of your shirts. It will always be a mystery to you how she can possibly turn your old university shirts into something so sexy. She gives you her cutest eye smile and says, “Well, you’ve been such a good girlfriend.” You kiss her and you say, “Anything for my girl.” When you wrap your arms around her again you can’t help but let out a guttural groan because goddamn, she isn’t wearing a bra and you just feel her taut nipples through her (or your) shirt. 

She looks at you with those eyes and says, “Come to bed. I wanna cuddle.” and you don’t know if cuddle means just cuddling or if it could lead to sex. You hope for the latter but really expect the former. When you both settle into bed, Jihyo drapes her leg over you and your arm finds its way around her waist. You hold the small of her back and nuzzle into her neck. You sniff her neck and shake your head so that your nose tickles her a bit. You know this is one of her weaknesses and it is confirmed when she lets out a laugh - another genuine one. “Baby, stoooop. That tickles.” You stop and settle for giving her feather kisses on her neck. You hear her sigh while she cards her fingers through your hair. She knows you love it when she does that and you know this is her silent way of thanking you for cheering her up today. “Thank you for tonight, baby. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You stop kissing her and look at her. She’s surprised by the lack of the feeling of your lips on her neck and misses the warmth immediately. She’s about to ask you to go back to kissing her but you interrupt her and say, “Babe, we both know you would be fine without me. You’ve always endured.” She sighs and says, “I know, but being with you makes things better for me. I’m happier with you.” You look into her eyes and get lost in them. You realize that you would never get tired of making her feel better after her bad days - that this is the life you both want and need and that there is no other person you’d rather be with than her. You know that no words will ever explain your true feelings for her so you just try to show her instead. You kiss her. Softly at first. You try to pour in all your feelings into that kiss and hope Jihyo somehow understands. She seems to get it when she reciprocates just as softly. Then she tugs on your lower lip and your lips unconsciously part. You pull her in tighter and slip your tongue in her mouth. She moans at the feeling and the budding feeling in your stomach descends to your groin and you know it is almost the point of no return. You stop abruptly and say, “Babe, I know you’re super tired but I really think you letting me eat you out tonight would help in terms of your mood. I mean, you wouldn’t have to do anything. You just have to lie down and let me do the work. Having orgasms releases the same kind of hormones that you release when you-“ She puts a finger to your mouth, stopping you from talking and simply says, “Okay.” “Okay?” “Yeah. Okay.” You think to yourself, “Wow, that was easy.” 

“Quick, before I change my mind.” She teases. You let out a throaty chuckle and move so that you are on top of her. You place kisses on her neck and your hands slip underneath her shirt. You run your blunt fingernails over her tummy and feel her breathing get labored. “Baby,” she breaths out with her eyes closed, “stop. teasing.” You reply, “Shh let me do my thing.” You move your hand to her right boob and your fingers ghost over her nipple. Her hips buck up and she whimpers. On any other occasion, you would continue teasing her but tonight, you knew your baby had to be pleased. You pinch her left nipple this time and your other hand raises her shirt. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” You love dirty talk and you know Jihyo gets off when you let her tell you exactly what she wants to do to you. “I want your mouth on my nipple.” she breaths out. You comply. You put your mouth towards her nipple and lick. Jihyo hips buck up again and you thank all the gods for the sinful sound she makes. You want to hear it again so you repeat your actions adding a little nip and suck. Jihyo pulls on your hair a bit and this in turn causes you to groan. She must have loved the vibrations she felt because she let out a particularly loud moan. Your hands travel downwards. You run your hands over her stomach and thighs and inside thighs and you feel her shiver at the pleasure.

“Baby, I need you to-“ another moan as you rub her clothed pussy. “What, babe? What do you need me to do?” “Fuck, baby, I want you to eat me out.” You teaser her a little bit and rub her pussy again while your mouth is still on her nipple. “Is this where you want me?” She whimpers and nods her head. “P-please.” 

You don’t need to be told twice. You leave open-mouthed kisses on her stomach, near her navel, her hips, and her thighs. You spread her legs and marvel at the growing wet patch. It turns you on to think that Jihyo moaning, whimpering, and wet is all your doing. You’ve always loved her thighs. You suck the inside of her thighs and bite them. Jihyo’s surprised at the sensation and lets out a high pitched whine. You kiss the same spot and move closer to where she has vocally told you she wanted you to be. You give her a kiss over her black lacy panties and inhale her scent. She smells intoxicating. She whines again and you know she can only take so much teasing before she grows frustrated and needy. You don’t want that tonight. Tonight you want to please her. So you slide her panties to the side and give her pussy a long and slow lick. “Fuck. You taste so good, babe.” you keep your voice low sending vibrations to her pussy. She moans in reply and begs, “Take my panties off, please. Baby, please take them off.” You grab her panties by the waistband and slide them out. Finally, you see Jihyo in all her glory. She opens up her legs wider and looks at you with come hither eyes and you know exactly what to do. You bury your face in her pussy and eat like you haven’t eaten all day. You alternate between giving her long licks, flicking your tongue on her clit, kissing her pussy, and sucking. You build a rhythm and slowly introduce a finger into the mix. “Goddamn it, Jihyo. You’re so wet for me.” She moans a little louder and says, “O-only for y-you. Mmm fuck that feels so good. Your tongue feels so good.” You feel her hand on your head again pushing you deeper into her pussy and honestly, if you died right then and there, it would be fine.

“Baby-“ she moans out, “can we try something?” You stop licking and decide to kiss her inner thighs again while you mumble out, “Of course.” You kiss her tummy and her neck and her cheek and finally her lips. You makeout for a bit and she says, “Lie down.” You relax on the bed and you see and feel Jihyo straddling your tummy. You instantly feel her wetness and moan but before you can do anything about it, she shifts her weight on her knees and moved forward. You were confused at all the movement but if finally clicked when her pussy aligned with your mouth. Jihyo’s ridden your face before and you honestly don’t know why she had to ask you. You loved it when she rode your face. You decide to tell her this, “I love when you ride my face.” She teases, “Oh yeah? Show me how much you love it then.” She lowers her pussy and you grab on to her thighs and ass. You close your eyes and savor the feeling of her pussy on your mouth. You build up a rhythm again. You know Jihyo loves simple things done with finesse so you focus on every lick, stroke, and suck. You were thinking of asking Jihyo if she was enjoying but (1) your mouth was busy, and (2) her moans were enough to conclude that she is thoroughly enjoying this. 

She starts rocking her body back and forth on your tongue and you thought you would combust at the sight, feel, and sound of Jihyo but you surprisingly pull through. Her thrusts become more erratic, her moans more high-pitched and more frequent and you know it’s only a matter of time before she cums. “Oh my gooooood,” she moans as she humps your face. She lets out a particularly long moan, quickens her thrusts and suddenly stops. You feel her pussy contracting through your tongue and lips and she quivers. You ride out her orgasm with her giving her pussy some kisses and she moans for every one of them still being sensitive. She lets go of the headboard that she realizes she’s been holding onto so tightly and moves to collapse on the bed next to you. 

You’re panting over how intense the sex was and she looks at you and laughs at the sight. “You taste so good.” you mumble while you pull the covers over the both of you. “Oh yeah?” and you’re surprised at how quickly she leans in and sucks your tongue. “Mmm I do taste good. Maybe that’s why you love eating me out all the time.” 

“I love eating you out because I love you.” She guffaws at your statement and says, “That! Is by far the weirdest pillow talk I’ve ever heard. But I love you so I guess I’ll let it slide.” She checks the time and says, “Wow, sex wasn’t really on the schedule tonight.” You hug her and kiss her forehead and say, “Sometimes it’s nice breaking from routine.” She melts into you and says, “I’d only ever break my routine for you.” You smile and as sleep consumes the both of you, your last conscious moments lead you to conclude that that was probably the cheesiest and Jihyo-est thing she has ever said to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Jihyo to ride my face. Then this happened. Also, there isn't enough Jihyo smut around. So this is my humble contribution.


End file.
